Confined
by Raddddddd
Summary: Riley, Maya and Farkle are captives in a small room, not knowing if they will ever be able to escape.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope it isn't too bad for whoever reads this. I'm a beginner at this.**_

Farkle looked at both Maya and Riley with tears filling his eyes. Even though the girls were covered in dirt and ashes and scared out of their minds, they were still the most beautiful girls Farkle will ever meet.

The three friends haven't eaten in a long time, and were only given one cup of water to drink each day. Because of this, the chances of fighting their kidnappers and breaking free were considered a miracle. They were getting weaker and weaker.

They were captives in a little cabin that happened to be in the middle of nowhere, having no idea why this was done to them, and clinging onto the little strand of hope that someone would come rescue them. Their captors had locked them in a little room, with absolutely nothing inside. Not even a toilet or a stick to entertain themselves with. The room was filthy and filled with irritating insects that even Farkle couldn't identify. It was like those places you would usually find dead bodies in movies.

Once every day, someone would slide a small teacup with water inside through the gap between the floor and the door. One cup for the three of them to share.

Maya had tried yelling at the person on the other side to let them go, but there was never an answer. She tried kicking the door down, but it was made with metal, and that feat was only possible in fiction.

They spent each day trying to think of a way out, but it was hopeless. The three of them were on the edge of going insane. Farkle had even stopped trying to fix his smashed phone. The room was too dark anyway.

And to make matters worse, one of the unidentifiable bugs had bit both Maya and Riley on the arm. None of them knew if the bug carried any disease or was dangerous. Riley freaked out each day, and the girls kept looking at Farkle for an explanation.

They both turned to the "genius".

Farkle blamed himself for everything. It was his fault they were gonna rot in this bug filled room. It was his fault they weren't at home enjoying Mr Matthews' lessons in class. He was the one who suggested to hang out at the park. He was the one who led the two girls he loved his whole life into the hands of criminals

Lucas and Zay were at basketball tryouts, and Smackle was at a dentist appointment. So it was just the three of them, sitting on a bench, talking about different things, enjoying the sun. They were minding their own business, when Farkle saw a moth fly past them. The guy he was, he ran after it, with Riley and Maya following him. Farkle needed that moth for his collection.

However, the moth led him into an alleyway where not many dared to go, and the three stopped when they found themselves in front of a man, with a bag of money in his hands. He wore a mask that covered most of his face. So his facial features were hidden. The three had figured out that the man had stolen money, and they tried to run away, but as soon as they were seen, 2 other men appeared. The criminals grabbed the kids and forced them into their truck, and drove away.

If it weren't for Farkle's "stupid" moth collection, they would never have been taken. The girls had to stop Farkle from hitting himself. After spending at least a week in the filthy room together, wanting personal space wasn't even a thought anymore.

They didn't know why they were kept alive, and how the men were able to destroy their phones in a few seconds. If the men wanted them dead, they wouldn't have given them water.

The only reason they haven't died yet was because they had each other. They were friends ever since they were 7.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I tried.**_

Something unexpected happened.

None of them knew what was happening on the other side of the door. But they heard voices. The voices seemed to be a male and a female. They heard talking, which caused all three of them to press their ears against the door, but it then became screaming. First, the female was screaming at the male, and then it switched around. The three knew that some arguing was going on. And if Maya didn't know better, it was a fight between either a married couple or two siblings. However, this confused her, because neither of those situations seemed likely.

Whatever was happening on the other side, it ended up with one of them sliding a few slices of bread on a plate under the door.

At first, Riley, Maya and Farkle thought they were hallucinating. Then, they thought the bread was poisoned. But they were starving, and none of them wanted to risk it actually being perfectly good food. They shared the bread and munched it all up like bears. Having not eaten for more than a week, the bread tasted like the most amazing thing to have ever existed.

But it still wasn't enough. Why they were kept alive was still a mystery, and even though they were glad about this, they were even more frightened than if they were left for death. They were three soon to be freshmen kept in a tiny room by a few criminals.

The room stank horrendously, and it attracted even more pests. Especially annoying flies that flew fly through the tiny holes in the ceiling. Riley was the only one who has gone camping before, and the current state of the room had a great resemblance with the campsite toilets.

After finishing the bread, Farkle spent a while against the door, trying to hear if there were more voices. There were definitely people talking on the other side. He didn't know what they were talking about, but those who were seemed calm and happy, as if the previous yelling never happened. Perhaps they just finished robbing someone and ended up with a whole lot of money?

Farkle spent the whole day listening, and the girls were relieved. He didn't seem as depressed as before, and his attempts to let his anger out in a violent way decreased.

Unfortunately, flies were now their number 1 enemy. They were swarming around Riley, and Maya had to help violently shooing them away. Riley tried as well, but when she tried to swat one, she hit her right hand violently at the metal door in a twisted position. She immediately brought her hand to her chest and cringed in pain. Maya looked at it, and she saw that it was beginning to swell. Riley's eyes began tearing, she knew it was broken.

Farkle took his head off the door to look. Riley took off her sweater and wrapped it around her injured hand. The look on her face was enough to make Farkle hit at the floor. It hurt him to see Riley in pain. Maya embraced Riley to calm her down, and Farkle told the girls that from the voices on the other side, there seemed to have been a party going on.

Maya and Riley both nodded. They could hear music coming from the other rooms.

Maya sighed as the swatted a fly off her arm. The chances that they would escape this nightmare was the same chance as winning the lottery.

Riley whimpered as she and Maya tried to get in a comfortable position to sleep. The pain in her arm was all that was on her mind. She didn't even notice the mosquitoes that began the enter the room through holes in the wall. Farkle tried to help her, but he wasn't experienced in this sort of thing.

The only thing he could think of was ice. He knew it was a long shot, but he yelled at the door for someone to please bring them some ice, because the room was very humid and hot.

He couldn't hear anything, so he added that a few ice cubes in a bag were all he needed. Then, he would be quiet.

Farkle didn't hear any response, so he just frowned and leaned against the wall to rest. Riley gave Farkle a smile, showing that she appreciated his effort. But Farkle was still upset.

Maya's lips tilted as well. She pulled Farkle close and put her arm around Riley's shoulder. Farkle wrapped his arm around Maya. Together, the three of them were cuddling in a sweet hug. They didn't let go, and nobody wanted to. They were each other's safe place. Riley didn't even mind her painful hand in this moment. All she felt was her friends' love and her love for her friends.

They would have stayed like this all night, but they were interrupted by a clinking noise.

Someone had slid a zip lock bag with several ice cubes inside under the door. Just like Farkle had asked.

Farkle immediately pressed the ice on Riley's injured hand. Riley nodded at Farkle. The pain wasn't as bad as before.

Maya just stared at the door.

 _Maybe_ there was someone on the other side who had a heart.

 _ **:)**_


End file.
